Last Dance
by Shkeerka
Summary: Jacob's thoughts while he danced with Bella on her wedding day. Be warned: this is very Team Jacob.


My first thought: she looks beautiful.

My second: I should be the one holding her.

My third: I shouldn't have come.

Then she smiles and runs into my arms, mine, not his. I inhale her scent. She smells sweet, good, and human. I can't help but hold her too long. I know he's watching but I don't care.

"Sorry I'm late," I say once we're alone. The bloodsucker has made himself scarce. He probably gave some lame excuse but I didn't hear it. How could I hear anything but her?

"It's okay. You're here now," she whispers. A bright smile lights up her face.

Does she smile that smile for him? Or, is that smile solely mine? I want to ask but I don't want to ruin this moment.

"Dance with me," I whisper feeling the burning sensation behind my eyes. Any minute now the tears are going to come. I hold them back, for her.

She laughs as I twirl her around. That's my laugh, definitely mine, not his. She doesn't laugh this laugh for him.

"This is how I'll remember you," I whisper because I can't control myself. How can she not see how wrong it is for her to give up everything to be with him? "Two left feet, a heartbeat," I finish.

"So, soon I'm going to be dead to you?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"No," I shudder at the thought. I bring her close. If I hold her tight enough, maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe she'll see that she's making the wrong choice. I'm the one she should choose. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human," I say truthfully. Can't she see that I'm holding my heart on my sleeve? I'm giving her the chance to change her mind, to choose life.

"It's not my last night," she shrugs.

Confusion shows on my face, "I thought you'd," I begin but she interrupts me.

"I didn't really want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain," she says.

"What's the point? It's not like you can have a real honeymoon with him anyway?" I still don't understand.

"It's going to be as real as anyone else's" she says, irritation evident on her face.

"That's a sick joke," I say as realization finally dawns on me. She can't be serious. This can't be what she means. "You are joking?" I ask, hoping that I misunderstood. She glares at me. "What, while you're still human? You can't be serious, Bella. Tell me you're not that stupid." I can barely control the urge to take her away from this place, from him. How can she be this stupid? How can she not see what he's doing to her?

"I mean it's really none of your business," she says defensively.

"No, you can't do this," I say. I grab hold of her arms. I have to make her understand. He's going to hurt her. I have to save her. "Listen to me, Bella" I plead. I need her to understand. I need to save her. I need her.

"Let me go," she says angrily and pushes me away.

"Jacob," he's there instantly. "Calm down," he says.

"Are you out of your mind?" I cry. How can he do this to her? How can he hurt her? She's so precious and innocent and perfect. How could anyone ever hurt her? Anger rips through me. "You'll kill her," I scream. I want to rip him open with my teeth.

My pack mate's know me well enough to know what I'm thinking, what I'm going to do next. They hold me back. I wish they weren't here, I wish I could change right here and kill the bloodsucker and be done with it. If he were gone she would see me, she would love me. She would understand that I did it for her.

"Enough, Jacob," Sam says. I didn't realize that he was here. He must have known how much this would destroy me.

"Stay out of this Sam," I say. I'm barely able to cling to my skin, barely to keep the wolf from coming out.

"You're not going to start something that we'll have to finish," he says.

"She'll die, "I plead with him. He knows how much she means to me. Bella means as much to me as Emily does to him. How can he hold me back? I have to save her.

"She's not our concern anymore," Sam says. His face is stoic. He's playing alpha and alpha's have to worry about politics.

I could never do that. I would always go with my gut, with what feels right. That's why I could never be alpha.

I give her one last look. Bella, my Bella. This is the last night I'll see her. The last night that she'll be my Bella. I've ruined the moment but so has she. She shouldn't have told me. I wish I didn't know. Now, I'll never be able to get the images out of my mind. How can she do this?

I tear through my skin and let the wolf out. I can't hold back anymore. I howl at the moon. In this form I let myself feel. I yearn to tear through the bloodsucker but I find the next best thing. I find a bear and tear him to bits. How can she do this? How can she love that demon when I'm standing right here, ready to love her, ready to give her everything I have?


End file.
